Giving Thanks
by LoMeac
Summary: Steve ponders how his life has changed since returning to Hawaii.


Giving Thanks

A Hawaii 5 0 Fanfic

Steve /Danny

Rated T

Steve McGarret ran a hand through his hair has he shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he scanned the contents inside and chuckled. His normally sparse fridge was overflowing with leftovers. Turkey, dressing, potatoes, scalloped oysters, the list went on and on. There was enough food here to feed an Army. He'd have to invite the team over at least once to help him finish the food up.

Grabbing a glass, he poured himself a large glass of pineapple juice and drank it and then made his way back up the stairs. As he passed the guest room, he heard a shuffling of bedclothes, and stopped to look in the room, afraid that he had woken the occupant up. While he prided himself on 20/20 vision, he was glad that for the Hannah Montana nightlight left on near the bed. Peering into the room, he saw Grace Williams roll over in the bed. Sometime during the night, she had kicked off both the sheet and light blanket she had been so carefully tucked into bed with. Steve made his way into the room and quietly pulled both up over the sleeping child. She let out a small sigh, and buried her head in her pillow. Looking down at her, Steve marveled at how much she reminded him of her father. A small smile played on his face as he marveled on how special this child had become to him. It wasn't that he didn't like children, more that he'd never spent much time around them. His entire adult life, save for the last ten months, had been spent in the Navy, so his exposure to children had been limited. Some of the people he had served with had children, and he listened rather impatiently as they spoke about them, but most were like him, single and without children, preferring, as he had, to be married to the job.

He was glad that Danny had been able to get Grace for Thanksgiving. They'd just wrapped up a tough case, one that had hit his partner hard. A gang of bank robbers, had shot and killed a young girl, not much older that Grace during the botched robbery. They'd caught the criminals, booked them, and finished up the paperwork, just in time for a four day holiday. Both Danny and Steve had hugged Gracie extra hard when they stopped by Rachel's and Stan's house to pick her up.

Steve remembered Danny's voice quivering a little earlier today, when he, Grace, Steve, Kono, Chin and Mary had sat around the table, mentioning what they were thankful for. Danny had of course mentioned Grace and Steve could here the emotion in his voice.

Tucking the bedclothes around the little girl, he moved back to the master bedroom. Quietly, pulling the sheet back and getting to bed, hoping he wouldn't wake the man sleeping next to him. Of course, he should have known it wouldn't work. Danny Williams rolled over and opened sleeping blue eyes. "What's up, Grace okay?" he mumbled.

"Shh…go back to sleep" Steve responded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and placing a kiss on his forehead, "She's fine, I just needed something to drink. Your scalloped oysters made me thirsty" he said with a smile in his voice.

Danny cuddled up to Steve and snorted, "Yeah, right, at least I didn't put pineapple in them, like you did the stuffing." When Steve started to protest he cut him off, "I know, I know, there wasn't any pineapple in the stuffing, but I know you snuck some type of fruit in there."

He then looked at Steve, "All kidding aside, I wanted to thank you for opening your house to Gracie and me. I it was my first Thanksgiving in Hawaii, and you made it special."

Leaning down, Steve kissed Danny tenderly, "Hey babe," he said, using Danny's pet name for him, "it's not my house, it our home now, and Grace is welcome anytime she wants." When he didn't get an answer he looked down and realized that Danny had fallen back to sleep.

Steve shook his head and smiled to himself. This may not have been his first Thanksgiving in Hawaii, but it was his first in a very long time. And while it had been a year of ups and downs, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

He too was thankful for the little girl sleeping in the room down the hall. Thankful that her mother and step father had brought her to this island. Because her coming here had brought the man he now held, curled up next to him. Danny Williams, his lover, his friend, his partner.

Fini


End file.
